Engine
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- 'Summary' The Engine is a 3x2 Defense room room unlocked at level one. When powered, the Engine increases the player's chance to dodge any type of Missile fired at them. Dodged Missiles will show up as "Miss" once it reaches its target and will not deal any damage. The chance of dodging Missiles without any type of Engine is 0%, and 100% dodge rate is possible. 'Usage' 'Battle Mechanics' Although the Engine doesn't need to reload, it's still affected by EMP Damage. When the Engine is EMP'd, it'll act as if it's unpowered. In addition, each power bar given to the Engine affects its dodge rate (Calculated after Crew buffs). Currently, each power bar is 50% for an Lv.1-3 Engine and 33% for an Lv.4-10 Engine. 'In Combat' The Engine can be quite useful due to the heavy use of Missiles in a lot of strategies, especially in later levels. However, one Engine alone isn't very effective, so many players often use two or none. In later levels, players also begin stationing Crew with high Engine stats inside the Engine rooms to further increase its dodge rate. As per usual, Armor the room, especially at levels 1-3 where it only consumes a maximum of two power. 'When To Use' In the early game, the Engine isn't highly recommended. The early game simply doesn't have a big enough Missile threat for the Engine to be viable. The Engine also has an incredibly low dodge rate under level 5, making it more hassle than it's worth. In the mid-game, the Engine serves a bit more purpose but isn't worth it unless the player supports it with Crew with a high Engine stat. In the end-game, the Engine is much more useful, as Missiles are used extensively to shut down key rooms. 'AI' Since the Engine only serves a purpose when the player is being attacked with Missile weaponry, an AI command that will depower the Engine when the threat of Missiles is null can save a lot of power. The below AI command will depower the Engine if the enemy has no active Missile Launcher/Multi Missile Launcher. ---- Enemy Missile Room HP > 0% -> Increase Power By 1 None -> Set Zero Power ---- Additionally, the below AI Command adds on to the above one with a Craft trigger. The Craft trigger is used to protect against Corsair Craft and Firehawk Craft, but it will waste power if the enemy is using a different type of Craft. Thus, it should be used at the player's discretion. ---- Enemy Has Active Craft -> Increase Power By 1 Enemy Missile Room HP > 0% -> Increase Power By 1 None -> Set Zero Power ---- 'Crew Interactions' The Engine is buffed with the Engine stat on Crew. The formula applied when the Engine is buffed can be found here. 'Trivia' *The player starts off the game with a level 1 Engine onboard their ship. 'Gallery' EngineDestroyed.png|The ENG's destroyed sprite. Category:Rooms Category:Defensive Rooms Category:Ingame Class:Defence